A Mistake
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: After a game of truth or dare, Rein Soleil kissed a random stranger at a bar. Thinking she'll never see the guy again she took a risk and actually gave her first kiss to him. However, when he appears at her company as her new boss, will she survive? RxS FxB
1. Chapter 1

**New story...hehe I know should work on the stories that I already started, but right now I just have the feels to write a Shein story.**

Rein's POV

"What you're breaking up with me?" I said to my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, Fango.

"Sorry, Rein. We just don't work anymore. Plus I met someone else better." At that moment my heart shattered. How could he do this to me? What did I do the deserve this? "I hope we could still be friends." he said as he walked away with his new girlfriend.

At that moment, I, Rein, got my first broken heart. Fango was my first boyfriend, even though we didn't do anything intimate, like kissing, I thought our relationship was fine.

I thought I should call my sister, Fine to tell her the bad news. "Fine, Fango broke up with me." I whined.

"What? Okay don't cry, tell me everything."

"He said he met someone better and he said our relationship is progressing too slowly." I sniffled.

"Come home first. We'll talk about it at home." said Fine and then she hung up.

~At Home~

"What? He broke up with you?" exclaimed Altezza. I only teared up and nodded.

"What was the reason?" Asked Sophie.

"He said he found someone better and that our relationship is progressing too slow."

"After a break up the best way to get over it is to get a new boyfriend. Right now you're suppose to go find a new beau not sit here, moping." said Sophie.

"That's it. In order to get Rein's spirits up let's go to my favorite place." said Lione as she pulled me off the couch. "First, let's wash these off." she said as she pointed to my smeared makeup.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned as Lione continue washing my makeup off.

"You'll see." She said while smirking.

Although I didn't really want to go my friends stuffed me in the car.

"Ahh!" I screamed while they continue to push me in the car. "Fine, help me!"

"Sorry, Rein. This is for your own good. This might actually help you get over Fango."

"I thought you were my sister." I whined as my sister pushed me into the car too.

Not only are they taking me this mysterious place they make me wear a dress and tons of makeup. Seriously, I think I look like a clown. Then after ten minutes in to car, we arrived at a bar.

"Why are we at a bar?" I asked Lione.

"This is place where you will get over your ex." Said Lione.

"No way! I am not going in there, and I will never go there. I'm not that kind of girl." I whined.

"Too bad!" Said Altezza as all my supposed friend pushed me into the dark room with loud music.

"Waiter, give me 6 bottles of Rio." Ordered Lione.

 **(A/N: To people who don't know what Rio is, it is a type of alcohol, well cocktail, in different colors. I saw in Chinese Dramas...hehe)**

"Why are we here?" I whined.

"If you want to get over your old relationship you will be a good girl and sit here." Said Lione. "Plus you don't have a car so you can't go home."

"Fine!" I said as I grabbed a blue Rio and drank it.

"That's the spirit." Said Lione as she grabbed an orange Rio.

"I guess all of us are drinking." Said Fine as she grabbed a red Rio.

"I guess we'll all drink." Said Altezza as she grabbed a yellow Rio.

Sophie and Mirlo shrugged as they grabbed a light green Rio and a white Rio.

"Never thought that I'll be drinking wine when I'm heartbroken." I said as I finished one.

"Woah. Rein, I never knew that you could drink." Said Fine as she stared at her bottle which was still full.

"Yeah. I never thought that I could drink too."

"Waiter, bring us more Rio." Said Lione.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare." Said Sophie as the waiter brought us more Rio.

"Sure, I guess." I said as I grabbed a purple one.

Sophie spun the bottle and it landed on Lione. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Lione as she took a sip of her Rio.

"Who was your first kiss?" Asked Sophie.

"Our classmate, Dan, the football player." Said Lione smiling. "Well, he thought I was someone else because we both have orange hair, but it still counts." Said Lione as she spun the bottle and it landed on Rein. "Okay Rein, Truth or Dare?"

"Since I'm getting over my broken heart, Dare." I said as I worried about what kind of dare Lione is going to give me.

"Okay...so you see that boy over there right?" she said as she pointed to a boy with violet hair. I nodded my head. "I dare you to go over there and kiss him."

"Like on the cheeks?" I said as I hoped.

"No, on the lips." Said Lione as all of us looked at her bewildered. Then she pushed me over there.

"Umm...can I help you?" I said coldly looking at me weirdly.

"Uhh..." I mumbled as I looked over at my friend who made kissing faces at me. Then I leaned in and kissed him. My first kiss gone like the wind, and I gave it to a stranger, and may I mention a hot stranger. After we parted, he looked at me bewildered as I walked away awkwardly. I could not believe I actually did that, I, Rein, someone who doesn't take risks, just kissed a random stranger at a bar. After that I couldn't think about anything except my first kiss.

~The next day~

My head hurts...I knew this was going to happens since I drank so much cocktail. I stared at my alarm clock. "Ten o'clock, oh no I'm going to be late." I screamed as I got out of bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair and got dressed. "Fine! Why didn't you call me up?"

"I thought you were going to take a day off, you know since you just got a broken heart."

"Even though I want to, I can't today is my boss's first day at work and as his secretary I have to be there." I whined. "Quickly, drive me to the company."

When we got there, I ran into the company. "So close, five more minutes and I would've been late."

"Come on, Rein. The chairman called for a meeting. It's about the new boss." Said my co-worker as she pulled me to the meeting room.

"So as you all know, I'm planning to retire and give my company to my son. However, before then I want to test him to see if my company would last with him. To do that I need all of you guys to help him make this company a success." Said our chairman. "So here I am to introduce you new chairman, Shade Noche." He said as a violet haired boy entered. I gasped as I saw he was the same guy who I gave my first kiss to.

"Hi, my name is Shade Noche. I hope you will all help me to make this company a success." He said as he bowed and my co-workers clapped. Then he saw me and smirked. I knew it, he was going to fire me...

"Here is my secretary, Rein Soleil. Which is also your secretary now." Said our now former chairman.

"Nice to meet you, Rein." He smirked and that is when I knew my nightmare started.

 **So what did you guys think about that? It's longer than my other stories though. Please review, and if I have things that I should fix please tell me and if you guys have any recommendations I would gladly take them. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so I'm updating again, just saying in the future updates won't be this fast and there will be a lot of grammar mistakes. Thank you to Twilight Spring for the review, favorite and follow. Thank you to Sguest1, guest, and BlueSkyQueen for the review.**

 **Twilight Spring/Mission 24 Love : Yes I watched the Chinese version of Running Man it's so funny and I love all the guests who participate.**

 **Sguest1 : Yeah, I'm not that great in expressing characters feeling, but thank you for still liking it.**

 **Guest : Thank you for liking it.**

 **SkyBlueQueen : I can't really imagine them drinking alcohol either but they went to a bar so I thought they should at least drink or else there's no point in going there right?**

 **I forgot to give the age of the characters in the first chapter but it's not too late now so...**

 **Rein, Fine, Lione, Altezza- 22 years old**

 **Sophie, Mirlo- 23 years old**

 **Auler, Bright, Shade- 24 years old**

 **Tio- 21 years old**

 **Milky, Narlo- 16 years old**

Chapter 2

Shade's POV

 _Last Night_

"Ugh, Bright, what do I do? My dad wants me to go to company tomorrow. He probably wants to introduce me to his employees, he probably wants me to inherit the company sooner." I groaned.

"You're going to have to inherit the company sooner or later." Reasoned Bright.

"I rather it be later. And that's not the worst part, he wants be to get married sooner so he made me go on a date, with a girl I don't even know."

"Even so, isn't it harsh to have a first date at a bar and bring another person along?"

"You know there is a reason why I brought you here." I said.

"What reason?" Asked Bright.

"If she is really interested in me, I could say that you're my boyfriend and I have no interest in girls." I said smirking at him.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not going to act gay." He yelled. I knew that would be his reaction.

Suddenly a girl with blue hair walked up to us. "Umm...can I help you?" I said as I looked weirdly at her. Then without warning she kissed me, and yup her lips tastes like alcohol. And then she just walked away. I think she's just drunk so I didn't ask her about it. However someone saw us.

"You already have a girlfriend, how come you still agreed to go on a date with me." The girl said. She raised her hand to slap me but I caught her hand.

"First of all, I didn't agree to this date, my dad did. Second, you're not my type, even if you begged me to go on a date with you, I wouldn't agree." I let go of her hand. And grabbed Bright to leave. "Hey, I didn't have to say that you were my boyfriend." I joked.

"I really have to thank that girl." Said Bright.

 _Today_

Today I have to go to my father's company. However, I saw someone I'd never see again for the rest of my life. Such a small world. "Hi, my name is Shade Noche. I hope you will all help me make this company a success." I said as I bowed. I can see she's shocked, after all she did kiss me out of nowhere last night.

My father introduced me to her, apparently her name is Rein Soleil and she's going to be my secretary. I can see she's kind of freaked out.

After the meeting, she took me to my new office. "Here's the chairman's office, right outside is my office. If you need anything just call me." She explained.

"Hey!" I called as she froze.

"Yes?" She answered trying not to be nervous. However her cracked voice gave her away.

"Don't you want to explain last night?" I questioned as she turned into a statue.

"There's nothing to explain."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I walked closer and she walked backwards. We continued this until she bumped into the wall. "Why did you kiss me last night?" I asked her as I cornered her.

"T-that w-was because of-of a dare." She stuttered. A dare, she kissed, me because of a dare.

"And you actually did it?"

"Yesterday, my first boyfriend broke up with me so my friends took me out to a bar to get over him."

"So you used me to get over him?" I asked as I pulled her closer so she would look me in the eye.

"My friends just dared me to kiss you, and they pushed me to do it." She explained as she tried to push me away. Haha cute, she thinks she's stronger than me.

"So that was your first kiss?" I questioned as she instantly blushed and pushed against me harder. I decided to let her go since she seemed so uncomfortable and she didn't answer my question.

"Can we just talk about work now?" She said nervously.

"Okay, let's talk about work. Give me the contracts." I said as she ran to get it.

"Here. If you need me to explain anything, just call me." She stuttered as I watched her disappear beyond the door.

She really is a one of a kind type of a girl. I chuckled as I thought about many other ways to tease her.

 **So how was that? Was that okay? Anyways again thank you for reading. Please review if you guys have any thoughts or ideas. Until the next chapter bye.**


End file.
